Sonny and The Mystery of Bramwood Academy
by eromdaer451QI
Summary: Sonny Monroe go's to Bramwood Academy for the Magically gifted. For six years every thing is normal but there is a series of killings and a Mystery to be solved with the help of Zora will she do it. CHANNY INVOLVED!
1. Six Years Before

Okay people this is my first fan-fic and I would really appreciate constructive criticism and ideas on how to continue.

**Summary:** Mackenzie Falls and So Random don't exist and Sonny, Chad, Portlyn, Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady. Go to a magic school where they learn to become witches and wizards _(not Hogwarts I'm not making it a crossover first time)._There's a mystery that needs to be solved before the killing close down the school CHANNY involved.

**Disclaimer: **Take a moment to think that threw if I owned sonny with a chance I wouldn't be here writing storeys so I'm going to go with** I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE. **Those who do your darn lucky and please leave me a share of it in your will_._

Now let's get started

* * *

_6 Years Before _

**SPOV**

I couldn't believe my luck I was going to the Bramwood Academy for the Magically Gifted. I don't think it had an exact location all I know was that it was the one of the most highly commended school in the wizarding world. I boarded the train most of the cabins where full I saw one with four people in it and I grabbed the opportunity "Excuse me do you think I could sit with you"

While I waited for the reply I scanned the cabin. There were three people my age one had dark skin and was wearing a cool hat. Another was sort of chubby but not overweight with blond hair and a nice smile. The final one my age was very pretty with blond wavy hair and blue eyes she was painting her nails a very hot pink. There was another she looked about three years younger she had brown hair in pigtails and was reading a book labelled _Transformation from wizard to animals. Higher Edition. _They all replied

"Of course" they all smiled and motioned to a spare spot.

"You have very pretty hair and eyes" The blond chubby one said

"Thank you, can I ask what your names are" I stared at my brown wavy hair and deep chocolate eyes.

"My name's Tawni, Tawni Hart." The pretty girl with hot pink nails

"Grady Mitchell" The chubby one replied

"Nico Harris, Lady's Man" I giggled at his charm but not that interested

"I'm Zora Lancaster before you ask I'm very gifted so they let me go three years early and by the way what's your name?" I now understood why she was reading books for fourth year studies.

"Wow your amazing, I'm Allison Munroe but you can call me Sonny"

"Hi Sonny"

We all got chatted about were we had come from and our families. About half an hour into the train ride a boy with blond hair and blue eyes and a girl with brown hair and blue eyes came to our cabin.

"Hello can I help you" I piped up

"Well look we have an overly peppy newbie" The blond boy said

"Shut up Pooper" Nico, Tawni and Grady defended me

"You may want to stop that or I could get you kicked out of the school"

"What's your name?" I asked the blond boy he looked cute

"I am the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper and this is my sidekick Portlyn,"

"Oh well nice to meet you Chad, I'm sonny, but please don't kick my friends out of school that wouldn't be very nice pretty please," I asked nicely

"I'll consider it" he looked as if his head was about to explode with pride and walked away

"That was Chad is father invests in this school he thinks he's a big shot round here I wouldn't suggest hanging round with him" Tawni warned

I was only ten but I knew there would be drama and new I wouldn't like it.

**CPOV**

I walked onto the train I was going to Bramwood Academy one of the best, no, the best school in the magical world. No big deal my father was a generous benefactor of the school I got in no problem. I went into my private cabin with Portlyn. We talked for a while a bat flew past the window and dropped of a letter.

_Chad_

_Impressive your head hasn't swelled with pride enough to not make it through the train doors Congratulations_

_Sam_

I glared at the note from my older brother. "Come on Portlyn lets go annoy commoners"

"Sure" The first few cabins were fine the next I could deal with but near the back were terrible not a son or daughter of a benefactor in sight I settled for the cabin at the end I noticed a few people Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora had been to my birthday parties. Mum forced me to let them come. There was another before I could bother to annoy her she beat me to the punch line. As I was drawing breath I heard "Hello can I help you" I t was the new girl she was overly exited a happy attitude about her. That really annoyed me.

"Well look we have an overly peppy newbie" she looked sad but said nothing. Her new friends came to the rescue.

"Shut up Pooper" Man I hated that nickname but the brown haired girl didn't seem upset in fact she was overly cheerful.

"What's your name?" I was given the chance to gloat and I took it.

"I am the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper and this is my sidekick Portlyn,"

She smiled. There was something wrong with her. She did have a very cute smile though. Shut up Cooper you hate commoners.

"Oh well nice to meet you Chad, I'm sonny, but please don't kick my friends out of school that wouldn't be very nice pretty please," The way she said it was adorable I had to give in but I couldn't give away my tough exterior so I came up with the perfect thing

"I'll consider it" She beamed

We walked away Tawni said something that I didn't hear.

"Sidekick Chad really"

"Yes really" I had other things on my mind like that overly happy exploding ball of sunshine called Sonny.

* * *

_Well that was the first chapter please review personal e-cupcake to all that review and you'll be my friend forever. Please, Please, Review_

_It'll get better I promise.__** Next chapter up within 3 days to 1 week**_


	2. What!

**First of all a big shout out to Dasey Rocks**

**Dasey Rocks:**She gave me my first review

**Summary:**Mackenzie Falls and So Random don't exist and Sonny, Chad, Portlyn, Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady. Go to a magic school where they learn to become witches and wizards _(not Hogwarts I'm not making it a crossover first time)._There's a mystery that needs to be solved before the killing close down the school CHANNY INVOLVED

**Disclaimer:** I'm yet to be notified of anyone putting sonny with a chance in their will so until then. **I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE.**

Present Day_(Everyone is sixteen except Zora she's thirteen)_

**SPOV**

Everything was the same except for the fact that we had gotten older at Bramwood. I had also realised about a day into the the first year that Chad Dylan Cooper was a jerk. Portlyn was now me and Tawni's best friend, she realised after three years that the jerks sidekick wasn't exactly a good reputation. The dorm I shared with Tawni Portlyn and Zora was split in half on one side there was enough pink and fluffiness to call it a safety hazard. That side belonged to Tawni and Portlyn. The other was stacked with books and band posters. Zora and my side, we all had one thing in common we all for some reason had boys on the brain. Zora already had a boy friend in third year his name was Holloway. Me, Tawni and Portlyn all thought it was really cute, it was one of those nights were none of us could get to sleep, we started and the conversation turned none other than boys. "So Portlyn who do you like at the moment" I question smirk on my face

"You know that Sam guy in seventh year" We all leaned in excited "I like him" We all gasped then fell to the floor and giggled. "How about you Tawn who's your eye candy at the moment" She almost looked as if she was challenging her.

"Well Port you can't be surprised none other then" We leaned in again "James Conroy" I grimaced

"Again Tawn haven't you been like date, kiss, dump and rip the others heart out for like ever" She fluttered her eyes

"This time is different" We all rolled our eyes she said it last time and the last time and the last time and the last time…

"I would ask you Sonny but we all no who you like" I raised my eyebrows

"Really who" I seriously want to know.

"Jerk Face, Three Named Jerk Throb, Chad Dylan Cooper he has many names"

"How can you guys think I like him?"

"Really Sonny you guys have been flirting since the first day"

"When" I exasperated flinging my arms back

"Fine, Fine, Good, Good I love you Sonny, I love you Chad, Kiss me Sonny, And Kiss Me Chad." She started to pretend kissing herself.

"I DO NOT LIKE CHAD" I shouted

"Well then I may just leave the common room" He smirked "But truly Sonny I'm hurt very, very hurt"

"Chad just go away" I spat his name

"Fine" Chad shouted I heard Tawni whisper "I love you Sonny"

"Fine" I shouted back "And Shut up Tawni" She didn't stop.

"Good" Chad retorted

"Good"

"Fine are we good"

"No were not good"

"Fine"

"Fin…"

"Guys stop flirting" Tawni, Zora and Port screamed

"We're not flirting" Chad and I screamed simultaneously

"Really we'll demonstrate"

"Fine" Port said mimicking Chad "I love you Sonny" Said Tawni

"Fine" Zora mimicked me "I love you Chad"

"Good" Portlyn said again "Kiss me Sonny"

I got annoyed "Yeah kiss me Chad I know your theory"

"Wow Sonshine isn't Happy"

"Since you showed up, no"

"Fine I'll leave"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Guys"

Nico and Grady walked in

Nico rubbed his eyes "Man I haven't seen Sonny this mad since Chad tried to turn Tawni into a lipstick."

"No Sonny and Chad weren't mad at each other they were madly in love"

"Oh you mean the fine, fine flirting thing"

"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING" Me and Chad screamed again

"Tawni how many people no about your theory" I tried to control my anger. She put on more Loco Coco Moco lip-gloss. Popped her lips and said.

"We told the whole school at lunch" I screamed about to run at them but Nico and Grady held me back. I stopped trying. Maybe I'm in denial. Maybe I should try fall in love.

"See you guys I'm going to bed" I sighed and fell asleep.

**CPOV**

I hate waking up from dreams it means you have to get up and wait until you're tired again. I couldn't be bothered to stay in bed so I went down stairs to the common room. When I walked into the room I saw a bunch of giggling girls. I realised that it was Portlyn and her crew. Tawni, Zora and Sonny, I really liked her I used every last morsel of my energy arguing with her just to talk to her. Her pretty hair and deep chocolate eyes. I had fallen for her as quickly as I had annoyed on the first day, though it was pretty obvious she hated me this just put it even more in to perspective. "I DO NOT LIKE CHAD" she screamed I was pretty sure that meant hate. I had an idea of course she would hate me even more but what the heck. I smirked

"Well then I may just leave the common room" she turned round and glared this time "But truly Sonny I'm hurt very, very hurt" I was telling the truth just saying to almost sound sarcastic.

"Chad just go away" Yeah she was mad. Man she was cute when she was mad. Stupid Cute. If only she wasn't so cute then I wouldn't fall for my arch nemesis.

"Fine" Ah our daily/hourly argument. I saw Tawni whisper something but ignored it.

"Fine" she had obviously heard it because the next thing she said was "And shut up Tawni"

"Good"

"Good"

Well I should probably close the argument "So are we good"

"No we're not good"

"Fine"

"Fi" She was cut of by a scream from the people I forgotten were in the room.

"Guys stop flirting" Tawni, Portlyn and Zora came to my frame of mind, wait how did they know I was flirting with her.

"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING" Sonny screamed at the same time as me. Wait another minute maybe she likes you too.

"Really we'll demonstrate"

"Fine" Port said mimicking me "I love you Sonny" Said Tawni, well it was true so I couldn't complain.

"Fine" Zora mimicked Sonny "I love you Chad" This got me excited maybe she did like me I got the fantasy out of my head before it did any permanent damage.

"Good" Portlyn said again "Kiss me Sonny" God can they read my mind or are the making this up.

"Yeah kiss me Chad I know your theory" Sonny was angry this was really annoying her

"Wow Sonshine isn't Happy" It was my way of comforting her it clearly didn't work worth a try though

"Since you showed up, no" Strike ONE

"Fine I'll leave" STRIKE 2

"Fine" Base 1

"Fine" Base 2

"Guys" and Out they must always ruin my fun.

Nico and Grady woke up probably because of us but you knew the more the merrier

Nico rubbed his eyes "Man I haven't seen Sonny this mad since Chad tried to turn Tawni into a lipstick." Oh yeah that was funny that'll teach her to try and put make up on my face while I was asleep.

"No Sonny and Chad weren't mad at each other they were madly in love" Well half of that was right. That's when my little inner voice ruined the moment.

"_Chad have you finally gone loopy you don't like sonny why don't you erase the last few thoughts" _Shut up inner voice I thought back_. _

"Oh you mean the fine, fine flirting thing" Okay it obviously wasn't new. Look my queue to scream.

"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING" Ands Sonny's. She was refraining from hitting Tawni.

"Tawni how many people know about your theory" She reapplied lip-gloss popped her lips. And said simply.

"We told the whole school at lunch" Sonny screamed with rage about to hit Tawni but Nico and Grady held her back. For some reason she slackened her grip and was on the verge of tears.

She ran while murmuring "See you guys I'm going to bed".

"Uh we should all probably all go to bed" I rubbed my neck nervously.

"Sure" They all said heading upstairs.

Next Morning in Potions

SPOV

It was normal I was making a potion with Zora. Then there was a massive knock at the door. He came in regardless. The head teacher Professor Condor had a face as grim as the Undertakers.

"Im sorry to interrupt but one of are members of the faculty has been killed" He could only just breath the last word.

"Sir may I ask who it was" Zora wanted to know of course she did. Then again who didn't? Mr Condor stuttered

"Well um well it was…"

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! Sorry I'm ending it there I thought it had started rambling so I decided to stop.

Review Please E-Cupcakes WILL be given. I got 33 hits and 1 review .


	3. Favourite Student? Dead

**Hello, People of the Human world first things first**

Shout outs for reviews

Bhavana331

ZoeZora

Kuki200

Imogenolivia

Loveatfirstsight

All of them gave me reviews.

**Summary:**

Mackenzie Falls and So Random don't exist and Sonny, Chad, Portlyn, Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady. Go to a magic school where they learn to become witches and wizards _(not Hogwarts I'm not making it a crossover first time)._There's a mystery that needs to be solved before the killing close down the school CHANNY INVOLVED

**Disclaimer:**

I'm yet to be notified of anyone putting sonny with a chance in their will so until then. **I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

Now let's get started

- - -

**SPOV**

_It was normal I was making a potion with Zora. Then there was a massive knock at the door. He came in regardless. The head teacher Professor Condor had a face as grim as the Undertakers. _

"_I'm sorry to interrupt but one of our students has been killed" He could only just breath the last word._

"_Sir may I ask who it was" Zora wanted to know of course she did. Then again who didn't? Mr Condor stuttered _

"_Um it was …," _He massaged his temples and closed his eyes "James Conroy," Every one gasped then was quiet except Tawni crying and Portlyn murmuring comforting thoughts. Zora and I were thinking the exact same thing ~"Who did it, why James?"

"Sir do you think we can," Zora started

"See were James was murdered," I finished we smiled at each other "Investigate together,"

"Totally" Zora and I had become really good friends. She was the one I clicked with the most we were both really into transfiguration. Tawni used to be my best friend but there was too much girly pink involved then Portlyn came into our friendship group those two have been best of friends.

"Well I'm not really meant to let any students into the area," We made puppy dog faces "But I will make an exception for my two favourite students" We smiled wildly. I look over at Chad he was glaring at me.

"But Professor you said I was your favourite student and after all I was his room mate can I go to?" He was so egoistic. Never letting anyone have what he can't get.

"Chad Dylan Cooper just because your father gives the most money to the school does not make you my favourite student, you are rather big headed for a sixteen year old," I burst out laughing along with Zora. That earned us both a telling of from Chad.

"Stop laughing just because you two are his favourite students doesn't mean you have to be kiss ups," That does it I am not a kiss up

"HEY AREN'T YOU THE OWN WHO JUST SAID THAT YOU WERE HIS FAVOURITE STUDENT, EGOISTIC, UNDERMINING, NON CARING, BIG MEANIE JERK,"

"I've never met anyone so childish," He plainly stated. Looking at Zora and I "'Big meanie' seriously"

"EVIL" Zora snarled

"Zora, Sonny you may leave now," He nodded to both of us and smiled.

- - -

JPOV

3 hours before

It felt like Ice on my throat searing pain then numbness I know what I am …

Dead

- - -

I know its short it's late I'm tired and sick please don't kill me

What to you guys think tell me in reviews come on be nice. Make my day

Free E-Cupcake if you don't believe me PM one of the people who have.

They have got one!!!


	4. Channy Clue

Hello people I'm a bad person for not updating I know. But you know what I blame **YOU**, you come along writing ridiculously good stories just tempting me to read them and you know what I have too so here I am wasting my writing time reading **YOUR **stories.

_A special review thanks to: Monkey87, zoezora, imogenolivia, cutie4lifeand4ever!!!_

**Dedication: **

My awesome English teacher who's retiring tomorrow :(

**Summary: **

Mackenzie Falls and So Random don't exist and Sonny, Chad, Portlyn, Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady. Go to a magic school where they learn to become witches and wizards _(not Hogwarts I'm not making it a crossover first time)._There's a mystery that needs to be solved before the killing close down the school CHANNY involved.

**Disclaimer:**

I'm yet to be notified of anyone putting sonny with a chance in their will so until then. **I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

Now let's get started.

- -

**ZPOV**

Sonny and I walk into the room. We both have a poker face on, he means nothing to me and I just want to find out who murdered him. James is lying there on his bead completely paralyzed but blood dripping out of his neck. I look to check whether if it was a knife or gun wound but when I came to check there was no wound. Not even the most powerful magic can do that. I gulped were dealing with something way over our heads. "Sonny there's no wound,"

"What no there has to be?"

"Well there's not, come on lets search for clues" It took us a while unfortunately it was right in front of our eyes, why did we not think it was a clue? Wouldn't you be suspicious if there was a folded card on the foot of someone's bed?

"Zora come here," Did I forget to mention she was the one to pick it up, oh well. "Read this" Yes, it must be a clue.

_Other half, complete opposite._

_Yin and Yen_

_Like shoes must be a pair._

_No use without the other._

Weird. "Okay Sonny what do you think," I wonder what she made out of it.

"Well I think it has to be his best friend, I mean people usually say if they are the best of friends they'll say there the other part of them," Hmm possible, very possible.

"Nice theory," I said before pondering again. Who is James' best friend? Nico, no that wouldn't happen he's best friends with Grady, Grady, vice versa, hmm Chad. Yes Chad that's it. We have a serial killer on our hands and the next victim is Chad. "Sonny, the next victim is Chad," …

**SPOV**

I was so tempted to say good riddance but something stopped me. What was it? Why does he matter to me he's just a rich snob with an ego problem? "We need to protect him,"

"I know, but who is the killer?" Who has the motive? I started writing down names with Zora of possible suspects.

_**Tawni Hart**_

_Motive: After much heart break decided she wanted revenge and decided to kill James and anyone connected to him._

_Alibi: N/A (A.T.M)_

It is plausible but please don't let it be true.

_**Nico Harris**_

_Motive: Known to be a lady's man fed up of James and Chad stealing the girls decided to kill of both of them._

_Alibi: N/A (A.T.M)_

Again don't let it be true.

_**Grady Mitchell**_

_Motive: In 5__th__ year Grady found "The Right Lady" Just as he was about to ask her out she was taken away by James. A week later Marissa committed suicide after James dumped her. Grady could be out for revenge for his sweet Marissa._

_Alibi: N/A (A.T.M)_

Same again

_**Portlyn Murray**_

_Motive: She has dated both Chad and James in the past and been broken up with by both of them. Could be out for revenge for them being heart breakers._

_Alibi: N/A (A.T.M.)_

Are all of the suspects my friends?

_**Daniel Condor or Professor Condor**_

_Motive: Notorious bad boy inside and outside, decided to kill him to keep the schools reputation._

_Alibi: N/A (A.T.M)_

Or teachers?

_**Chad Dylan Cooper or C.D.C**_

_Motive: Wanted all the girls for his self, James was in the way. Planted fake clue making us think he wasn't a suspect._

_Alibi: N/A (A.T.M)_

Okay maybe not.

"So Zora who do you think it is?" Because really I'm stumped,

"We need to question these people," Oh dear. What if the next victim comes too soon?

"Your right but we better tell Chad he's going to be the next victim,"

"Yeah let's go,"

**CPOV**

Man sitting in class when my best friend has been murdered is terrible especially when Blondie is crying like she's a waterfall right behind you. Didn't she want to kill him for all the times he's broken her heart? Wait of course Blondie's the killer, this it's all just a show; make us think she's the victim through all of this losing the love of her life so you say. Portlyn, yes Portlyn she must be the accomplice making sure the correct spells have been cast so no one finds out. Hah while my little Sonshine wait no that little Sonshine and the Weirdo are trying to solve it I've already cracked the case. I pop my collar and click my tongue. I am a genius aren't I. _Yes, yes you are C.D.C. _Why thank you mind I like to see you show your appreciation.

"Chad, come here," Sonny and Weirdo were at the door there faces both grim. Sonny motioned for me to come to the door. I walked out of class and closed the door.

"So need my great expertise in solving the case,"

"No we just thought we should inform yyou that you are going to be the next victim of the serial killer, so we need to protect you 24/7 from danger," Sonny stuttered, wow you have no idea how it feel to be told that your next on a list of murder.

"I don't believe you," I crossed my arms "Prove it" What happened next I didn't see coming. Sonny pressed her lips lightly onto mine.

"I would only do that if I was a hundred percent certain you were going to die," She closed her eyes "Chad please don't die on me," Tears were flowing freely from her eyes. "I would miss our stupid fight's and the way you were always so cocky and how" I interrupted her and pressed my lips slowly to hers making it last longer than before.

"Uh guys, guys, helloo," Weirdo lost her patience "PEOPLE THIS IS NO TIME FOR KISSING," Unfortunately everyone heard and immediately started crowding on the other side of the door trying to break the magical lock. I cut the kiss short I am not letting anyone else see me and her kissing.

"I'm not going to die on you" I pressed her hands on my cheeks "You Kay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" She became serious "We'll be guarding your door tonight in shifts so know funny business"

"Fine,

"Fine,

"Good,

"Good,"

"So were good,"

"No theirs a serial killer on the loose but we are so good"

With that I turned back to class and all I was thinking was "YES I KISSED SONNY MUNROE"

- -

So hope you like please review

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!!!

You get the idea.

Iona


	5. What the Hell!

Sonny and the Mystery Of Bramwood Academy

Hello Innocent Earth Simpletons

**Review Replies:**

**love-syfy-AliceandHatter:** I think I did more describing in this chapter. Thanks for the tip. ;p

**cutie4lifeandever:** Thank you but all the stories on fan fiction are so good. Including everyone who reads this story.

**Marchlo101:** Well we'll just have to find out if Chad dies in this chapter until then he's on the blacklist.

**CaitlinJean:** Still Snowing ;p. Keep your betting slip maybe he will die, Maybe he wont, Maybe everyone will die, maybe no one will we'll just have to wait and see.

**ZoeZora:** Perhaps I've already thought of that, maybe the serial killer is killing him right now maybe there are no windows or just maybe just maybe there are windows and I'm killing him right now.

** BrandNewEyes929:** Love the name has the hiccups been cured? Glad you liked it.

**CobraCamTV: **And it will get juicier I am sure of it or maybe I'm not.

**Summary: **

Mackenzie Falls and So Random don't exist and Sonny, Chad, Portlyn, Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady. Go to a magic school where they learn to become witches and wizards _(not Hogwarts I'm not making it a crossover first time)._There's a mystery that needs to be solved before the killing close down the school CHANNY involved.

**Disclaimer:**

I cant be bothered to use the same witty thing to say I don't own it. **I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

Now let's get started.

Chapter 5 - !!!What the Hell!!!

- - -

SPOV

I was creeping slowly up the tower to my dorm. I was holding my wand like a candle, you know like they used to in Victorian times. I was shivering because I was only wearing my thin black pyjama's. The tower was very claustrophobic the walls were Squished together I had read that this used to be a secret passage way for the teachers to conference in times of great peril. I had passed on the shift at three am to Zora, the windows had a Degree level Protection Charm from the University of Thornwood. We had it put on just after James had been murdered. I crept into the dorm Tawni and Portlyn were sleeping peacefully it was surprisingly warm. Zora must of put a charm on the room. I climbed into bed and kept my wand by me just in case something happened. It had been about 15 minutes and the room all of a sudden it was deathly cold. I got out of bed shining the wand tip around the room. I didn't see anything, I was about to go back to bed well lets just say that's not happening now.

Something is up and not just the heat charm wore of. Tawni head darted up staring at me. She was levitating she looked like she was Jesus hanging on the cross... without a cross. "You thought you could defy me you little miss Alison Munroe and your friend Zora but its not going to work. This is the last time Munroe you'll see anyone you love unless you call of the investigation because you'll never find out no you will never find out, starting with my little host here," This isn't Tawni this is sure as hell not Tawni. I've got to find out who it is.

"I'll never call of the investigation who the hell are you?" I was scared but I wouldn't let it show. Why hasn't Portlyn woken up yet, how can you sleep through this?

"Ah but if I told you my pretty then you would know who I was and you would have no fun with your little investigation," She tilted her had and smiled madly, not in a good way. Like I'm supposed to be locked up in an Asylum cause the ghost told me to kill my parents and I did. Then I slit my throat because the ghost told me to and now I'm dead and just as mad as I was alive. Yeah that Mad. "And because you wont call of the investigation well," She started throwing fire balls not normal ones cursed ones like traps your soul in the fire ones and they are not pretty. Dodging ,trying every water spell I could think of. With every blow she screamed "DIE, DIE, DIE," or "Come on pretty just let me trap your soul you know you want to die,". "I see you can doge pretty but I'm afraid I cant let you of easy, I'll tell you what I let you of I kill your friend," Another MAD smile. This time I heard a voice Tawni's voice,

"Sonny I'm getting weaker she shutting me down I want to die let me die, let me die, it hurts so much, her name's Evangeline Serissa Rose shut her down make sure no one else has to deal with the pain at least I'll be with James he's the only one that ever took away the pain I was suicidal tonight I was an easy target please get her to kill me," Tears were streaming down my face and I remember all the things that we had done together. _Comforting each other, talking about boys studying for B. comforting me when I was hurt most she and Zora were the only who could cheer me up again all the times I complained about make up and how she always got me to try new things._ Sure she annoyed me all the time about Chad but we had been friends since our first day there.

"Tawni fine, say hi to James for me and I promise I'll get together with Chad if ever make it out alive I know that's what you would of wanted,"

"That's my girl, you always come to your senses eventually I'll say hi to James for you, Thank you for putting me out of my misery," The last thing that happened was me seeing a smile on her face but not the twisted smile of Evangeline the one I would remember and love. Then everything went black...

ZPOV

Okay this is so not how I imagine coming to get my school stuff in the morning yesterday night went without event this however is a different. Tawni blood smeared over her neck no wound just like James and Sonny's either out cold blood dripping from her back or she's dead. Yeah I'm going to go with the second one. Portlyn's screaming and I'm looking around ridiculed scorch marks over the walls, windows sealed shut and its ice cold in here. I decided to see how Sonny died I checked her heart rate It was hard to find. Wait of course it was hard to find she was dead. Sonny's always surprising me so when I felt around a little more I realised she was in fact alive. How the hell does that work? Anyway decided I'd do the only thing I could do when I was in this situation. Slap her clean across the face.

"OWW That hurt" Holding her face glaring at me.

"You were out cold what else could I do bloods dripping from you back by the way," She looked around the floor and shrugged. As I said she surprises me a lot.

"I guess that's what she meant by got of easy"

"Wait who? What? When? How? In what parallel universe? And did I forget one oh wait WHO?" I mean how can she act calmly blood is dripping from her back , she laughed yes she laughed I swear she is crazy.

"You said who first" Sonny smiled big biting her tongue. "What: There's a ghost she took control of Tawni, When: Fifteen minutes after my shift ended, How: Don't know but that's the reason there's scorch marks on the wall,In what parallel universe: Sorry It was in this one and finally Who: Evangeline Serissa Rose that's the name of the ghost,"

"Care to explain,"

"Certainly," And she was of telling me a wild story of temperature changes,Tawni being suicidal and how she asked sonny to let her die and let her get of easy apparently blood dripping down your back was easy. She said she must of fainted after that. And we need to find out who the ghost is. Duh.

"Sonny we need to get you to Madame Kayson," She just nodded weakly and I shuffled her down the stair and out of the common room I took her down to the hall where everyone was having breakfast everyone gasped she went seriously limp. "Chad kind of need your help," He ran over and picked her up bridal style.

"Hey Sonny, care to explain?"

"Later," he nodded and we walked to Madame Kayson.

"Umm we need you to heal her back,"

"Well I can see that Miss Lancaster come on chop chop down the hall to my office," Chad and I followed.

CPOV

I CANT BELIEVE IT MY SONSHINE IS GOING TO FEAKIN DIE SOON AND I ONLY JUST KISSED HER YESTERDAY. I HAVE GOT TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS. My Sonshine was limp and ghostly white but she still had that sparkle in her eye's. Her blood was dripping on my hands."Hey Sonshine"

"What" she smiled weakly searching my eyes for what I wanted.

"This" I bent down and kissed her. Unfortunately that isn't a good idea when the girl your kissing is bleeding to death a teacher's in front of you and your already at the nurse's office.

"I would strongly suggest that you keep romantic interests until after class especially in this current climate," We both broke away. She was blushing slightly. Yes one more sign of life. I set her down on the bed. It looked exactly like a one you saw in a hospital. Madame Kayton pulled up the back of Sonny's pyjama's. Blood was smeared all other the place. Even Madame Kayton ,a trained professional, looked slightly nauseous.

"Well lets clean the wound shall we," She tried to look uplifted but It wasn't working. As she cleaned it away we were all surprised because in the wound. The ghost had left a message...

- - -

Okay that's it!!!! Please Review Please you know you want to.

_**I**_


	6. Freaky and Confusing

Sonny and The Mystery of Bramwood Academy

**Review Replies**

**BrandNewEyes929**: I'm glad the hiccups are cured.

**Cutie4lifeand4ever: **Aww thank you so much then. I take it to the heart 3

**love-syfy-AliceandHatter: **That is creepy it must have been destiny, and mines creepier Yeah!!!!

**hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi:** Thank you for all the virtual food me and the virtual evil faerie thank you very much. I'll try to update quicker I think.

**ZoeZora-** You now Alice this is certainly something we should investigate.

**Summary: **

Mackenzie Falls and So Random don't exist and Sonny, Chad, Portlyn, Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady. Go to a magic school where they learn to become witches and wizards _(not Hogwarts I'm not making it a crossover first time)._There's a mystery that needs to be solved before the killing close down the school CHANNY involved.

**Disclaimer:**

I cant be bothered to use the same witty thing to say I don't own it. I** DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

I thought I'd warn you this has a lot of character point of views switches and time switches.

Now to start.

- - -

ZPOV

I know I have a reputation for not being scared of anything and I try hard to uphold but seriously this is God damn freaky. Its another language or something. So here's what it says.

_Ona zomrie dvanást' dní pred mojím narodením _

_ked' sa prebudí dva dni po sovjej smrti, potom je bezva kód._

I've got one question. What the hell does that mean? I could see by the puzzled faces that neither Madame Kayton or Chad had a clue either. Well I know what this calls for, The Library.

'Chad so you want to come to the Library with me,' Chad rubbed the back of his neck nervously he looked torn to go with me or stay with Sonny. 'She told me the name of the ghost, maybe we could find her,' He took one quick glance at Sonny laying peacefully on her stomach, hair splayed out on her back, were there was now a baggy white t-shirt.

'Lets go' We walked through the halls silently. There was muttering conspirecy theories if you will. 'I heard that she did it the blonde was her acomplice','Apparently it was Tawni that killed Sonny' , 'Apparently Mr Condor did it for publicity'. All these people didn't even know Sonny. They had no right to do that.

'I know my blood boiling just thinking about it'

'Whoa did I just say that aloud,' Man I need more self control. We got to the library door. It was one of those big old fashioned doors you could tell were like 500 years old and belonged to a king.

'Yeah you did, so what was the name of the ghost anyway?'

'Evangeline Serissa Rose,' I'm sure I had heard the name before maybe in History Class. We sat down on one of the mahogany desks and I grabbed a pile of books this would be a long day...

SPOV

I woke up on one of those very uncomfortable straw beds the ones you had in the 1300's. What's with the budget cuts in the school didn't we say we were getting new beds last term. I closed my eye and tried to relax. I couldn't recall anything from the last night hmm wasn't I up late or something. I sighed and felt a sudden sharp pain in my knee. 'Up,Up,you lazy bag of bones,' I shot up. Wait who was that?? She definitely wasn't one of the teachers. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and looked around the room. Wait what we have no rooms like this none of them not even our room and that's the oldest room in the academy. Lets see when was the academy built? 1400's right. Yeah I'm sure of it I got top marks for the History of the Academy test.

'Hey Alison, why do you look so confused,' That was an unfamiliar voice. I turned round to see a girl amazingly pale, jet black hair and penetrating sapphire eyes. She looked at me wildly.

"Alison, you okay?'

'Who are you? How do you know my name?'

'Ali what's wrong with you, It's me Evangeline, like I've always been, were servant girls for Queen Tawni and King James,' Then it all came flooding back. She's the ghost .

'Stay away from me ghost,'

'Wait you can see him too,'

'What who, no your a ghost you sliced open my back I almost died you killed Tawni and James,'

'Ali, you need to see a doctor you're hallucinating,' She doesn't remember any of it. Unless I'm back here for a reason maybe I'm supposed to solve something. Eva isn't a ghost yet. Why was she a ghost anyway? That's why your here Sonny.

'Uhm no I'm not I just had a knock on the head that's all,' Good cover up sonny.

"What!?!" Uh Oh she looks confused.

"Alison, Evangeline queen Tawni needs you," That will take a while to get used to. I looked around one last time before walking swiftly down the corridor. I noticed a building in construction.

"Hey Eva what's that?"

"Oh it's that's the new School Bramwood Academy its a shame that only the rich snoot's like Chad Dylan Cooper, young knight of Bramwood ," I was so entranced my school being built, Brick by each boring brick slowly being paved into History, I knocked into someone.

"Uh get of me peasant,"

"Chad," I stared into his eyes, piercing blue met warm brown, more things came back to me. Crashing like a tonne of bricks it flashed before my eye's.

**-Flashback-**

"_No we just thought we should inform yyou that you are going to be the next victim of the serial killer, so we need to protect you 24/7 from danger," I stuttered, I had no idea what he was thinking right now, his face still composed. _

"_I don't believe you," I crossed my arms "Prove it" What happened next I didn't see coming. I pressed my lips on to his and I realised how much I needed him he was right. Even though it I hated to admit it. _

"_I would only do that if I was a hundred percent certain you were going to die," I closed her eyes "Chad please don't die on me," Tears were flowing freely from my eyes. I hated showing weakness. "I would miss our stupid fights and the way you were always so cocky and how" He interrupted me by kissing me in a very sweet long slow kiss._

**-End Flashback-**

**SCPOV (Knight Chad not New Chad)**

At first I was at shock I mean, I know all girls fall for me but usually they flirt a little first and then kissed me. But for some reason when I looked into those warm brown eye's it felt like I knew her another time, another world. So I kissed her back, my tongue ran across her soft lips, begging for entrance. She excepted and parted her mouth slightly I didn't waste any time, I was in battle for dominance, I mean it was like tongue jousting. Images ran through my head it was scary paranormal

almost. An exact duplicate of me in a room with a blazing fire in the corner of a room, four girls one looked like Queen Tawni giggling about something another that looked like the girl I was kissing. I was arguing with the girl. The scene flickered, it was a modern version of me kissing the girl and then me carrying her weak lifeless body and the words of an arch enemy on her back. I believe its William I believe. The imposter that follows Evangeline around, he's dead, I cant count how many times I've had to duel him away from the Sword in the main Room. I slammed her against the wall kissing out all my anger If this was the future I wanted every last second with her I'm not letting her out of sight. But I guess everyone has to breath even knights. I let her go and smiled grabbed her by the shoulders slowly, took a step forward and said sweetly,

"Tell me every thing you know about the ghost," Her smile faltered

"Well..."

**TPOV**

I watched as the peasant girl Evangeline came into the room but without the other servant Alison.

"Were is the other girl Evangeline?" She was actually the one I wanted to talk too. She knew a lot more about the world outside, she actually only came to the castle because she had a message for me but I kept her here, I knew she wasn't wanted in her old country, probably thought she'd die on the way my suspicions were made up by the message. All it said was hi. I don't think its appropriate to make a young girl travel for over a year just to say hi.

"Tongue jousting with the knight Chad Dylan Cooper, Queen Tawni," She smiled sweetly and rolled her eye's. I raised my eyebrows.

"You don't like him?"

"Well Your Highness not exactly he treats us servant girls like animals," I was amused especially because I had seen Sir Chad's horses the were exquisite.

"You just said he was tongue jousting with Alison?She's not a princess"

"Gah! I don't know Your Highness, Why the hell is she different? I don't freaking know, I mean she starts kissing him and well I left after he slammed her into the wall still kissing her because I thought you should know but ugh seriously, she comes here a month ago and already she's got the hottest guy in the kingdom, how is that fair before I was transported to you, I worked and flirted at him all day does he take any notice no and Miss Ali Monroe just kisses him and now I bet there all lovey dovey well I tell you one thing..." Man is she annoying she has got a serious case of jealousy I have never seen someone so jealous in my life.

"Evangeline I think your jealous than anything else," She blushed furiously.

**SCPOV**

"Well all I know is that Eva is going to turn into one,"

"You know Eva sees ghost's right,"

"Uh Yeah I guessed, Sorry I really I have to go see Queen Tawni," She looked round anxiously starting to run of. I grabbed hold of her wrist.

"I'm coming with you lets go," And with that we ran to see Queen Tawni. I needed to talk to queen Tawni about moving her out of head quarters. I'm not letting that ghost anywhere near that ghost and ghost to be. I slowed down for a sec and stopped Sonny looked back. "What?"

"Sonny please be careful in your bedroom there's a ghost named William he's deadly except he's fallen for that Evangeline he's probably going to use her for his evil plans," She simply nodded why was she crying, she wiped the tears with the back of her hand and chocked out.

"It Sonny by the way,lets go,"

**CPOV**

The legend of Evangeline Serissa Rose is set in the late 1300's...

All of the stories had started out like that nothing was ever useful my eye's glazed over the page. Suddenly I was in this old time world kissing Sonny rough like against the wall wearing armour, stupid books giving me fantasies then it got interesting well in a different way although I'd be happy to have this day dream more often or in reality. But any ways they started speaking

"_Well all I know is that Eva is going to turn into one,"_

"_You know Eva sees ghost's right,"_

"_Uh Yeah I guessed, Sorry I really I have to go see Queen Tawni," _Queen Tawni what the hell, she died last night. So sonny was obviously a servant girl judging by the clothes and It looked like I was a Knight.

"_I'm coming with you lets go," _They started walking down the hall it was exactly like the ruins of Sancara just over the forest from here except they looked more complete and new, they stopped for a while. Talking again. _"Please be careful in your bedroom there's a ghost named William he's deadly except he's fallen for that Evangeline he's probably going to use her for his evil plans,"_

Well I don't have enough imagination to come up with that.

"CHAD WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG!!!!"

"Huh nothing wrong it's fine, what?"

"Dude you were sweating and you started hyperventilating,"

"Uhh daydream I don't know maybe vision or maybe its a memory," I said remembering the brand new walls of the old ruins of Sancara.

"Dude that's freaky,"

"I know Zora, I think it has something to do with the murders,"

**EPOV**

I was blushing furiously I had stood there gob smacked for the last thirty seconds. Mostly because she just said I was jealous me pft jealous no. Of course not. That moment Chad and Ali came in holding hands. "Ali, he's the enemy, why are you holding his hand?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Hah enemy, Alison she's just jealous you should of heard her rant earlier,"

"Well okay then," Ali had gone bright red as well. Her lips looked swollen.

"Sir Chad I've been looking all over for you," King James just walked into the room, he was wearing a big puffy purple shirt and green puffy pants, red cape and his crown, He looked royal but also like he was a court jester I prevented myself from laughing.

"King James I request you remove Sonny from the premises, I believe the ghost William is after her," Ghost William is perfectly normal and he's really nice, he protects me from danger.

"_Don't listen my pretty I'm normal,"_

"I know William," I muttered. The two actual court jesters walked in at that point.

"Aww Ali your with Chad now you guys are so sweet," Nico began wearing a hat that made him look like a jelly fish.

"Every one knew you were meant to be,"and Grady finished.

"Well except for Evangeline who was blinded by jealousy," Queen Tawni laughed, I boiled with rage.

"_My sweet if you kill her I can make the throne yours. Sir Chad will be at your will, he could be your king, Just grab that sword and your desires will come true" _It all sounded so good and I could have Ali executed. I ran for the knife and charged...

---

Cliff hanger.

Review please I'll be happy Bunny and I update quicker.

Hawk.


	7. Heratic Sorry it short

Dedication

ZoeZora, KlutzybutCute and SONNY+CHAD=CHANNY.

Disclaimer

No the giant bird who fell out of the sky and the mush monster formed from the River Thames and has a prejudice against vampires that are over 3.5ft own it along with Disney and Demi and Sterling and the rest of the cast.

Now lets get started.

EPOV

I was so close I felt the steely metallic object in my hand, I was no longer thinking, I was merely doing. This happened when I was at the hand of William he would take over and make sure everything went to plan. I was strong. Well that's what William told me. Merely two or three metres until Queen Tawni is dead. Until I get everything I want. Until my purpose is fulfilled. No such luck

I felt to firm arms grab me from behind.

"Heretic! Take her to the dungeon now!" King James screamed at the top of his lungs. At this point Queen Tawni fainted and I was dragged away to the dungeons.

SPOV

When James screamed I jumped into Chad's arm's sobbing. Why was I doing this? This is the ghost that is trying to kill me! Am I really that stupid to be crying over her. I looked over his shoulder and saw her staring back at me. A look of pure envy on her face. Didn't she hate him? So many questions.

"I'LL GET YOU SONNY MUNROE!I'LL GET YOU IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!"

I started sobbing even more. So confusing. I wanted to go back. Back to my time. Back to bickering with Chad. Back to kissing Chad. Back to listening Portlyn saying she was proving me wrong. Back to me and Zora working on this case. I don't want to live in dream world because its turning into a nightmare.

"Sonshine I'll protect you I promise,"

"I know but I want to be out of this nightmare,"

In the background I heard James murmur "I remember when me and Tawn were like that"

NPOV

I wasn't sure what to think, everything was so crazy. I watched as Eva was taken out of Kings Court it was a bitter sweet feeling for me.


	8. You Care :'

Sorry it's taken so long. My Computer got a virus and it took so long to fix.

Also I'm sorry about freaking out last chapter.

(\)_(/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

Hello my name is review bunny I am sorry I got mad but then the Review God got mad and said I would go to bunny Hell and I don't want to go to bunny hell they have no carrots. I want carrots and they have plenty in Bunny Heaven. So I forgive you and Sorry for getting mad. Do I get to go to Bunny Heaven Now?

Disclaimer.

Do you have to ask? Yes. Well Then No I do not own Sonny with A Chance, Happy? Yes. YOU EVIL MONSTER!!! XD

Summary.

You've seen it before you don't need reminding every chapter do you?

Chapter 8

You Care? :')

- -

EPOV__

I CANT BELIEVE I'm stuck in this dingy cell. What's worse is that William left me. He said he would stick by me. It's been a week and I still haven't seen him. I'm so hungry, so tired. Why me? I burst into tears in my cell, grabbing onto the rotting cell bars still standing strong because of the magic. My once neat jet black hair turned into a wild mop that rivalled that of a, I don't know angry bear? My hair tickled my bloodstained back. The brutal savages had decided to carve the word prisoner on my back. To remind me for the rest of my life of my mistakes, I was going to die soon anyway in another week I'm being executed. I heard footsteps, I looked up with tear stained eyes. It was a joker, wait, not just any joker, Its NICO.

"Hey Eva,"

"Nico," I looked up with wild eyes probably resembling a mad person. He laughed and opened up his satchel a smell of warm bread hit my nose. My mouth watered.

"Catch, Eva," I cupped my hands. I savagely ate the bread this was the first thing I had to eat since I had went to prison. Even while eating it had crossed my mind 'Why was Nico here?' As I stuffed the last of it into my mouth I swallowed even after a whole loaf I was still slightly hungry but it wasn't painful anymore.

"Nico why are you here?" His eyes softened slightly.

"Isn't it obvious Eva? I care" My eyes started to tear up sure William had said it tonnes of times but this time it was different. It felt like it had meaning. And it all came crashing down on me. William doesn't care or love me like I thought he did. I was merely his human host. All of a sudden I felt dirty and it wasn't like on the outside. On the inside, I felt a pit in the bottom of my stomach and my conscience newly awakened was shouting harsh words at me. Through the bars I felt Nico's hand comfortingly on my shoulder. I gulped. Even after all this time he still cared. He knew. That the Eva I was wasn't really me and he stuck by me. I turned to face him and leaned into the magic bars he leaned in too. Our lips brushed slightly and I felt the sparks.

"You're beautiful you know Eva," Staring into my eye's. I raised my eyebrows. "You're beautiful to me," And for the second time tears started streaming down my face. "And don't let anyone tell you different and don't give up because I'm going to do everything and I mean everything to try and get you out of this. No matter how long it takes me," He kissed my forehead. "I have to leave but I'll be back I promise as soon as I can," He turned on his heel and walk to the stair case and once more gave me a nod before walking up the steps to the main part of the castle. Somehow I knew that what Ali and Chad. It wasn't real like this, I could see in Chad's eyes it was merely lust and Ali was stupid enough to believe it was love. I felt sorry for Ali maybe when this is all over she'll realise that it isn't real.

NCPOV (New Chad Pov)

"YES I HIT THE JACKPOT!!!!" I shot out of the library chair and did a little happy dance.

"OH MY GOD CHAD What?!?" My small peculiar friend asked her eyes lit up in excitement. The magic flew to her hair as her pigtails almost shot to the sky.

"Here, it says _'for a ghost to leave its place after being executed it must find its true love,' _and _'It is common fact that Evangeline was executed for conspiracy against the queen' _We need to find Evangeline's true love then she'll go away but who was it?"

"Found it '_According to Articles of that time Evangeline was in love with William Bishop it is said he died a few miles from his home in the castle of Sancara and is now taking current residence in the school of Bramwood Academy.'_"

"Does it say where?" I glanced hopefully at the page.

"No but let's go," Zora grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the library.

We searched the castle for hours but no luck. So we've decided that we were going to talk to Mr Condor. The Vulture was guarding his office. Weird to pick an animal just like him.

"Mr Condor you wouldn't happen to know OH MY GOD MR CONDOR WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!"

-

Well that's all for now folks. Thanks in advance to anyone that reviews any questions will be answered

(\)_(/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

The Review Bunny and Iona.


End file.
